


What Seeds Will You Plant...

by tsiviaravina



Series: Throwback Thursdays [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Collars, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Subdrop, Subspace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S1:E12: “Seeds”. This episode of “Throwback Thursdays” will be longer than usual since the next two episodes I’ll be writing about will be “T.R.A.C.K.S.” and “T.A.H.I.T.I.” (combined), and that piece will be pretty damned angsty. So I’m serving up an extra helping of “Hot Fluff” for my readers, and for myself. (Over 6,500 words of I’m Not Even Sorry.) Plus, this is getting me through the latest “OMG!!! WTF???” moment of AoS Season Three, so…there’s that. Essentially, this piece is complete self-indulgence that I hope my readers will enjoy as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Seeds Will You Plant...

**Author's Note:**

> “The Trees Remember” is a tree-planting, reforestation program in the United States. Trees can be purchased as memorials or as celebratory gifts. The trees are planted through programs run by the U.S. National Forest Service either in national forests, or in areas decimated by “superstorms”. I’m making an assumption that the Academy existed in the United States so that Skye could give this gift to Jemma. If you would like to know more about this program, please go to www.thetreesremember.com.
> 
> My personal PSA regarding BDSM: Please, please, please remember the saying “Safe, Sane, and Consensual”. That phrase (and doing research on BDSM-reputable sites) will always guide you on the right path, as will being open and honest with your partner, whether they be your dom/me or sub, or top or bottom.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t have a beta reader, so all inaccuracies and grammatical errors are mine. 
> 
> I do not own these characters; I just play in the AoS sandbox from time to time. Trying to sue me would be a hilarious, futile effort for all those involved.

The two of them were curled together like kittens in Jemma’s bunk, both saddened, both for different reasons, both taking comfort in the other’s presence.

 

Two cups of tea sat cooling on the nightstand. A flask of whiskey sat next to them. There was an envelope that contained a rubbing of Agent Linda Avery’s spot on the Wall of Valor. There was another envelope containing a personal letter of condolence from Jemma to Seth Dormer’s parents. It was, as she had repeatedly said, the least she could do, since she hadn’t managed to save their son. Though she knew Seth had most likely been dead the moment the lightning struck the weather machine he and Donnie Gill had created, it still hurt like hell.

 

Jemma had become used to producing miracles. Donnie’s very real grief had torn at her heart.

 

Hence the whiskey.

 

Skye was gently rocking Jemma, stroking her hair in silence. Coulson’s revelations about her origins and S.H.I.E.L.D. had turned her world upside-down. Ward had helped her take the rubbing from the Wall of Valor without question and then had tactfully left her to process all the new information about herself, about S.H.I.E.L.D., her parents, and the end of the search for her past. She had finally retreated to the Bus when she couldn’t see anything in front of her because of the tears.

 

Hence the whiskey.

 

Neither moved at the knock at the bunk’s door. The door quietly slid open. May stepped in and slid the door closed behind her. Skye turned her head slightly and put a finger to her lips. Jemma had finished writing the letter, taken a belt of the whiskey straight from the flask and started crying. Skye had finally rocked her to sleep.

 

May nodded, squeezed Skye’s shoulder, and ran a hand gently over Jemma’s hair. “You two okay for now?” May asked.

 

Skye nodded. “For now.”

 

May squeezed her shoulder again and left. Skye sighed and pressed her lips against the top of Jemma’s head, then reached for the flask. One hell of a day, Skye thought as she took a small swallow.

 

One hell of a day.

 

**A FEW DAYS LATER…**

 

“Did it come?” Skye asked, sounding excited for the first time in days.

 

“Hold on, hold on…” Fitz murmured as he tore open the package, then smiled. “Here you go. It will make her cry again,” he warned Skye. “You women have a tendency towards tears no matter what the main emotion is,” he muttered, but grinned when Skye gave him one of her all-enveloping hugs, a smacking kiss on the cheek, and dashed out of the lab.

 

***

 

“It’s here?” Jemma asked, sounding excited for the first time in days.

 

Ward teasingly moved his hands over the package as if feeling for a bomb, but cleared his throat and handed over the package to Jemma when she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. He couldn’t help but smile when Jemma pulled his head down so she could give him a peck on the cheek before running to her bunk.

 

***

 

That night, when Skye slipped into Jemma’s bunk, she noticed with relief that the bed was covered with paperwork for an article that Jemma had been working on before the incident at Sci-Tech Academy. Jemma, in her pajamas, was perched contentedly in the middle of it all, humming along to whatever music was playing through her headphones, checking and cross-checking references.

 

Skye chuckled. “So does this mean I’m gonna have to go back to my own bunk?” she said just loud enough to be heard over the music. Jemma, startled, gave a rather undignified squawk, but smiled when she saw it was Skye.

 

“Just let me put all this away,” she said, putting papers back into folders at an amazing speed and then tucking them away in a drawer. She scooted to the head of the bed and opened her night-table drawer, pulling out a small, flat package wrapped in black, white, and silver paper. Skye pressed her lips together to hold back the laughter at finding out that yes, you could find S.H.I.E.L.D.-compatible wrapping paper.

 

“I…well, I did a bit more than get you something. I hope you like it; if you don’t, that’s all right. But with the past few days we had—” Skye kissed Jemma, having found that was the surest way to get her to stop all that adorable babbling.

 

“If it’s from you, I’ll love it,” Skye said reassuringly. “Should I open it now?”

 

“Oh, yes!” Jemma squirmed excitedly as Skye carefully undid the wrapping paper. What she found was a frame, one she had admired while they had taken the time to look in the Gift Shop at the Academy. She remembered pointing the small frame out to Jemma, wistfully wishing at the time that she had a picture that justified purchasing it. But she realized that something _was_ in the frame…

 

…the rubbing from Agent Avery’s spot on the Wall of Valor, perfectly centered in the black, white, and silver frame with the S.H.I.E.L.D. eagle at the top.

 

Skye had to bite her lip to hold back the tears.

 

Jemma’s face fell. “I-I’m sorry, Skye. It’s just—I know you wanted that frame so much and you kept insisting that you didn’t have anything to put in it, but after learning about Agent Avery and…everything, I thought it would be perfect, so I contacted Agent Weaver, and she sent it to me, and I snitched the rubbing and framed it, but we can take it out if—”

 

Jemma gratefully sank into the warmth of Skye’s kiss. “So you like it, then?” Jemma asked softly.

 

Skye carefully placed the frame on the nightstand before pulling Jemma into her arms. “I love it. I love _you_. It’s absolutely perfect and it means so much to me for a million different reasons. Thank you.”

 

They sat like that for a moment, until Skye started. “Oh! Dammit! I almost forgot—I have something for you, too.” She bent down and retrieved the flat package she had hidden in the back of one of Jemma’s nightstand drawers. It was wrapped in plain brown paper decorated with hand-drawn hearts and stars.

 

Jemma picked it up gently. “You did this? Oh, love…” she whispered.

 

Skye wiped her own eyes, laughed, and said, “You can’t cry _before_ you open the damned thing, so open it.”

 

Jemma smiled and carefully opened the wrapping paper, looking curiously at the contents. “ _The Trees Remember_ …?”

 

“You were so upset about Seth Dormer that I thought this might make you feel better—that we’re doing something positive in his memory. I collected the money from everyone on the Bus, and Fitz called Agent Weaver for me, and they’ll be planting the trees—five of them, in a little grove—during a memorial service for Seth, at the Academy. This card and this note you can send to his family, but this charm—the silver tree—is for you to keep, if you want to…” Skye’s voice trailed off and she grasped Jemma’s hand, feeling it tremble in hers, hoping that she hadn’t simply brought back unwanted memories.

 

“Oh, Skye…” Jemma’s voice trembled. “It’s…absolutely perfect. Thank you…thank you so much, love.” Skye felt relief flood through her even though the two of them had tears streaming down their faces. Skye quickly wiped her own tears away, gathered up all the paperwork, and placed it along with the silver pendant in Jemma’s nightstand. She locked the door to the bunk, then turned the lights off, pulling her nightshirt off and pushing her boxers down around her ankles. Only then did she slip into bed beside Jemma, who had done the same.

 

Skye hummed in pleasure as Jemma ran a hand down her side. Jemma chuckled and nudged Skye on to her stomach, straddling Skye’s waist. Skye sighed in anticipation, smiling, resting her head on her folded arms. She felt Jemma lean over and heard her open a drawer.

 

She felt Jemma move back a bit, and then felt small, sure hands, slick with massage oil, begin to work their way from the nape of her neck down her back. “Have I mentioned lately that I absolutely adore you?” Skye murmured, practically purring as Jemma’s hands smoothed and soothed every bit of tension out of her muscles.

 

Jemma bent forward and kissed her way around the shell of Skye’s ear, pausing to gently suckle on Skye’s earlobe, smiling as she felt Skye shiver underneath her. “Not today, and it is always nice to hear,” Jemma whispered.

 

“I absolutely adore you, Jemma Simmons…” Skye’s voice trailed off as she sniffed the air. “I absolutely adore you, but why do I smell something sweet?”

 

“Well, I ordered something I thought we’d both enjoy,” Jemma chuckled. “Open your mouth, love.”

 

Skye obeyed without thinking, and she found herself gently suckling Jemma’s finger. A sweet taste flooded her mouth and she held Jemma’s wrist as she swirled her tongue around and around Jemma’s finger until she heard Jemma stifle a giggle. “Flavored massage oil?” Skye teased. “Wow. When did you decide to—”

 

Skye inhaled sharply as Jemma ran her tongue along the back of her neck. “I decided to order it so I could do this…turn over, love.”

 

Skye complied instantly, curious. Jemma straddled Skye’s waist and gently began to massage Skye’s breasts. Skye’s eyes drifted closed—Jemma’s touch was firm, but gentle, not meant to arouse, but to soothe and relax.

 

Then Jemma bent forward and took one of Skye’s nipples in her mouth, careful to use only her lips and tongue. “Oh, God…Jemma…oh, my God, that feels so good…” Jemma could hear Skye whisper as she felt Skye’s hands run through her hair. Jemma gently swirled the flat of her tongue around and around one nipple before kissing and licking her way back up to Skye’s neck.

 

When Jemma finally kissed her, Skye could taste the sweetness of the lotion and Jemma. Skye pushed herself up with one arm, keeping the other tangled in Jemma’s hair. She pulled Jemma close, breaking the kiss only to inhale and dive back in.

 

“I want you, Jemma,” Skye whispered in Jemma’s ear and then kissed Jemma, hot and open-mouthed and…wonderfully _demanding_. “Lay back,” Skye whispered. Jemma’s pulse quickened and her breath came faster and she obeyed, automatically extending her arms above her head.

 

Skye watched the movement and then looked down, stroking Jemma’s hair. “Do you want me to tie you down?” she asked softly. When she saw Jemma bite her bottom lip and nod, she kissed Jemma, then rose and opened a drawer, taking out a length of black, silky cord. With a few practiced motions, Skye wrapped and knotted the cord around Jemma’s wrists. “Too tight?” Skye asked Jemma.

 

Jemma rotated her wrists experimentally. “Perfect,” she whispered in response, feeling oddly relaxed.

 

Skye straddled Jemma’s waist and cupped Jemma’s face in her hands. “You’re perfect,” she murmured with a smile, before kissing Jemma again. Skye turned and picked up the bottle of massage oil. “Is this safe to use…everywhere?” she teased, ghosting her fingertips between Jemma’s legs. Jemma inhaled sharply, then nodded.

 

“You’re quiet tonight,” Skye mused. “We’re going to have to work on that,” she whispered, sliding back and settling herself between Jemma’s legs. She took a small amount of the massage oil on the tips of her fingers and began massaging it into the smooth flesh between Jemma’s legs. Skye, without lifting her eyes from her current task, noted Jemma’s breathing quicken as she skated around the moist folds of skin over and over. Skye took her index finger and couldn’t help glancing at a thoroughly flushed and panting Jemma as she very gently massaged the oil into Jemma’s clitoris.

 

Skye leaned over and put the bottle of oil back on the nightstand and made herself comfortable, spreading Jemma’s legs a bit farther apart. She used the very tip of her tongue to lick the soft, pink flesh around Jemma’s core. She laughed softly when she heard Jemma whimper behind closed lips. “That’s a good start,” Skye whispered, “but I know you can be more…articulate than that.” She eased the tip of one finger into Jemma, amazed at how wet Jemma was.

 

“Skye, _please_ ,” she heard Jemma whisper. Skye looked up to meet Jemma’s eyes and began tracing the folds of skin in front of her with the tip of her tongue, continuing to penetrate Jemma with just the tip of her index finger.

 

Jemma couldn’t figure out _why_ she was being so stubborn when she knew she only had to let her mouth take over and Skye would give her exactly what she wanted and needed. But she also _wanted_ Skye to take over completely—she _needed_ Skye to take over completely, and she somehow couldn’t figure out how to say it—how to say she wanted to give up all control to the one person she loved and trusted.

 

Jemma swallowed past the lump in her throat. “Please, Skye,” she panted. “I need—I need—” Suddenly, to her utter shock and dismay, her breath caught and she felt tears trickling down her temples.

 

Then Skye was there, untying the knot at her wrists and tossing the cord to the floor, the whole time murmuring, “It’s okay, it’s okay…I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Skye gently pulled Jemma into her arms, stroking her hair and kissing her face. She could feel Jemma shaking against her and she reached down to pull the covers over them as Jemma tucked her head into Skye’s shoulder and clung to her, silently sobbing out her frustration with herself.

 

Skye gently rocked Jemma in her arms, carding her fingers through Jemma’s hair, and softly humming to her. Relief washed over Skye as Jemma’s shaking and sobbing subsided. “I’m _so_ sorry, Jemma,” she whispered, thinking her physical teasing had caused—whatever this was. Skye reached over and grabbed some tissues, carefully dabbing at the tear tracks on Jemma’s face.

 

Jemma came back to herself and gently kissed Skye, who was now the one on the verge of tears. “I think I know what happened, love,” she murmured. Skye looked at her curiously. “What I really wanted—and needed—was for you to truly take control tonight…I needed you to be the dominant one. But I didn’t tell you that when we began. By the time you wanted me to _tell_ you what I needed, I was in a submissive headspace, or what’s called _subspace_ , and because of that I actually _couldn’t_ tell you what I needed.” Jemma reached up to stroke Skye’s cheek. “It’s nobody’s fault, love, and you did everything right and nothing wrong.”

 

One corner of Skye’s mouth quirked up in a smile. “Who knew you could be rendered almost completely non-verbal?” She giggled and squirmed as Jemma tickled her sides, relieved at Jemma’s playfulness. “But,” Skye continued, “I think—I mean, I _know_ that I’ll be more comfortable with all this BDSM stuff if we research it together, and…just keep talking about it with each other.” Skye squirmed down so she could nuzzle Jemma’s neck. “I love you,” she whispered. “I don’t want to…mess things up between us.”

 

Jemma tightened her arms around Skye. “I love you, too, and you’re absolutely right—doing some research together and promising to talk about things even if we’re embarrassed or uncomfortable is the best thing to do. And you’re not going to ‘mess things up’, love. The fact that we’re having this conversation proves it.”  

 

Skye closed her eyes and sighed in relief at the love and reassurance behind Jemma’s words. She kissed her way up Jemma’s neck to her ear and murmured, “I still adore you, and I still want you like crazy. Are you still…”

 

Jemma tossed the bedding to the floor and rolled herself underneath Skye, happily kissing her breathless. “Yes, yes, yes. Very, very much yes.” Skye chuckled and slid down Jemma’s body.

 

Skye settled herself again between Jemma’s legs, this time bringing them up and over her shoulders, not wanting to break physical contact with Jemma for an instant. She plunged her tongue into Jemma, gently cradling Jemma’s hips in her hands. Skye ran her tongue over all of the sweet flesh in front of her, made sweeter by the flavored oil.

 

Jemma arched her back, her hips coming off the bed. She tangled her hands in Skye’s hair, feeling secure and safe and loved as she felt the warmth and wetness of Skye’s mouth and tongue trailing over her skin. Then she felt Skye suckling her clitoris and she gasped, spreading her legs as wide as she could. “Please,” she whispered, almost breathless. “I need you inside me, love…please…”

 

Skye carefully slid two fingers into Jemma, making sure she had room to add a third. She started slow, making sure her fingers were hitting that one sweet spot she had so recently discovered inside Jemma’s core, and hearing Jemma’s sudden intake of breath, began to move her fingers at just the right angle, faster and harder.

 

Jemma’s hands tightened in Skye’s hair and her head began to thrash back and forth on her pillow. She almost laughed at the pure joy she felt and contented herself with whispering, “Yes, oh God, yes…” over and over again. Suddenly, every muscle in her body seemed to contract at once and her orgasm hit her with body-shaking intensity. She barely had time to catch her breath before Skye had her coming a second and a third and final time.

 

And then she was back in Skye’s arms, her head resting against Skye’s swiftly beating heart. They lay tangled together for a time, content to let their heartbeats and breathing slow. Skye stroked Jemma’s hair and pressed her lips to Jemma’s forehead. Then she felt Jemma’s lips and tongue tracing her collarbone to the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. “Jemma,” Skye whispered as Jemma sucked, licked, and lightly bit at her skin, trembling slightly.

 

She was shaking and panting as Jemma slowly worked her way up Skye’s neck to her ear. More sweet torture followed as Jemma suckled Skye’s earlobe and let her tongue trace the shell of Skye’s ear. Jemma smiled against the skin of Skye’s temple when she felt Skye’s arms wrap around her neck and she heard Skye whispering her name over and over and over.

 

Jemma found Skye’s lips with her own and slipped a hand behind Skye’s head, focusing on using her lips and tongue to kiss Skye absolutely senseless. She didn’t stop until she could hear Skye whimpering in the back of her throat.

 

“Lay back, love,” Jemma whispered. “Let me love you.” Skye nodded and obeyed, her fingertips tracing the lines of Jemma’s face. Jemma captured Skye’s fingers in her mouth and sucked on them, chuckling when she tasted the sweetness of the oil still on Skye’s fingers.

 

She returned her attention to Skye’s breasts, knowing just how sensitive they were. She swirled the flat of her tongue over each nipple, alternating back and forth until they were two stiffened peaks and Skye’s hips began to move against her. “Please…please…please…” she heard Skye begin to whisper over and over again.

 

Jemma slid a hand down Skye’s stomach and in between Skye’s legs, delicately stroking the folds of skin there. “You’re so wet, love,” Jemma whispered. “You’re so wonderful to make love to.” Skye whimpered and her hips snapped upwards as Jemma easily slid two fingers inside her.

 

Jemma moved back up to kiss Skye while thrusting her fingers into Skye firmly and slowly, easily adding a third as Skye’s legs opened further at her touch. She slid a thigh between Skye’s legs and pressed it against her hand. Skye moaned into Jemma’s mouth and bent her legs so she could draw them up, opening herself further to Jemma.

 

Skye broke their kiss, panting, and let her head fall back. “Jemma…please…so close…I’m so close—”

 

She inhaled sharply as Jemma began to firmly massage her clitoris with her thumb while thrusting her fingers quickly and firmly inside her. Her hips snapped up to meet the movement of Jemma’s fingers and then Jemma was moving down and replacing her thumb with her mouth and her tongue and Skye’s muscles were clenching tightly around Jemma’s hand and she was coming—coming hard, and long, and from someplace deep inside.

 

Somehow, Skye found just enough strength in her arms to tug Jemma up so she could wrap her arms and legs around her. Jemma could only try to giggle as Skye squeezed her tight, forcing the air out her lungs.

 

“Skye, I love you, too, but I can’t breathe!” Jemma felt Skye’s arms loosen a touch and she muffled the rest of her giggle fit in Skye’s hair. “You have to let me go at some point, you know.”

 

“Uh-uh,” Skye mumbled, warm and sated and comfortable and half-asleep. “Don’t have to. Don’t wanna. Won’t.” Jemma nuzzled Skye’s neck and sighed, content for the moment to wrap her arms around Skye, resting her head just under Skye’s chin.

 

Eventually, Skye relaxed her grip on Jemma, grumbling a bit when Jemma urged her back into her nightclothes. They straightened the covers as best they could while standing on rubbery legs. Skye slid back into bed first, opening her arms to Jemma who eagerly slid into Skye’s embrace.

 

“Love you,” Skye murmured into Jemma’s hair.

 

Jemma smiled. “I love you, too,” she whispered into Skye’s neck.

 

Soon, the only sound in the bunk was of two people breathing in tandem.

 

***

 

The next morning, after training with Ward, Skye took some “me” time and did some research. What she found left her thinking for a moment, and then had her going to another website to place an order.

 

She chuckled to herself in the privacy of the SUV. She never thought she’d be paying for overnight delivery for anything, let alone for what she just ordered.

 

But it was going to be worth it.

 

***

 

The next night, after hiding her surprise for Jemma in her own bunk, Skye made sure Jemma was still in the middle of a project so she could get ready. She straightened up and made the bed with clean sheets and blankets, remembering to grab Jemma’s pillow as well. She ducked into the shower with a lilac-scented body wash, scrubbing off the last workout of the day. She dashed back to her bunk and swiftly massaged a lilac-scented lotion into her skin. She dried her hair into the mass of tangled curls Jemma liked and pulled on clean nightclothes and slid into bed. She grabbed her phone, texting Jemma:

 

>MY BUNK, ASAP ;-*

 

Skye grabbed her laptop and pulled out one of her numerous coding projects and worked on one that, for her, didn’t require an intense amount of concentration. She didn’t have to wait very long, thankfully. Jemma soon slid open the door to her bunk, closing it and locking it behind her before coming over to give Skye a kiss, one that Skye deepened by tangling her hand in Jemma’s hair. She pulled carefully and steadily, close to the roots, feeling Jemma shiver and hearing her whimper.

 

When Skye broke the kiss, sliding her hand out of Jemma’s hair, she had the twinkle in her eyes and the little smile on her face that always made Jemma’s heart beat faster and the moisture pool between her legs. “Don’t move,” Skye said, turning back to her laptop to close everything down. Jemma moved to stand up straight.

 

“I _said_ , ‘Don’t move’,” Skye said firmly without ever turning her head from her laptop screen. Jemma froze at the tone, her heart racing and her eyes wide. Skye closed the laptop, brushed another kiss over Jemma’s lips and whispered, “Now, you can move.”

 

Jemma stood up, rubbing the small of her back, a little annoyed. “Skye—”

 

Skye placed a finger over her lips. “I said you could move. I didn’t say you could talk,” she murmured into Jemma’s ear, capturing Jemma’s earlobe with her lips and suckling on it. She ran the tips of her fingers down Jemma’s neck and smiled when she felt Jemma tremble. “I have a present for you,” Skye continued, tracing Jemma’s collarbone with her fingertips, watching Jemma’s eyes drift closed. “Can you be good for me and not move or talk for a little longer?” Skye asked softly. “Nod your head if you want to be good for me.”

 

Jemma nodded her head twice, her breathing quick and shallow.

 

Skye remembered what she had read, and gently ran a hand over Jemma’s hair. “Good girl,” she murmured. She opened a drawer and reached under the clothes and drew out a package she had wrapped by recycling the paper from Jemma’s original present to her. “Hold out your hands, and open your eyes,” Skye ordered gently.

 

Skye placed the wrapped package into Jemma’s hands and watched Jemma open her eyes and look at her quizzically. Skye slipped behind Jemma and wrapped her arms around Jemma from behind. “Go ahead and open it,” Skye whispered, pressing small kisses into the side of Jemma’s neck. Jemma carefully opened the wrapping paper, and Skye heard Jemma’s breath catch.

 

“I read some articles on subspace the other day, and I did a bit of thinking,” Skye began, running her fingers through Jemma’s hair. “I thought that to avoid what happened the other night, we could have a…signal. This collar,” Skye continued softly, placing her hand over Jemma’s, “will let me know that you want me to…take care of you. Completely. And I will. I promise.”

 

Jemma turned around in Skye’s arms, nuzzling her head into Skye’s shoulder. “You did this…for me?” Jemma asked in a whisper. “Oh, love…”

 

“I did my research on subspace, sub drop, and aftercare. I like…playing…the way we do, but I want everything to be ‘safe, sane, and consensual’, like it said on all the good sites I visited,” Skye said, rubbing circles over Jemma’s back. “You’re my girl,” Skye whispered. “I love you.”

 

Jemma looked at Skye for a moment, then brushed her lips over Skye’s. “I love you, too…so much.”

 

Skye cupped Jemma’s face in her hands, looked at her for a moment, then kissed her the way she kissed Jemma the other night…hot and open-mouthed and demanding. “I want you,” Skye whispered, “but whether or not you want to…wear the collar…is up to you.”

 

Jemma took a deep breath and held the collar out to Skye. “I’d like to wear the collar tonight…I want to be…good for you. Would you please…” Her voice trailed off and Skye could see that Jemma’s eyes were already a bit glassy.

 

She took the collar from Jemma. “I want you to kneel for me. Can you do that for me?”

 

Jemma slowly and gracefully sank to her knees, her eyes never leaving Skye’s face. Skye smiled and ran a hand over Jemma’s head. Jemma closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. “Such a good girl,” Skye murmured, bending down on one knee to fasten the collar around Jemma’s neck. It was a narrow length of soft, black leather, lined with black lambswool. Skye remembered what one website had suggested and made sure she could insert a finger between the collar and Jemma’s neck to make sure the collar wasn’t too tight.

 

Skye rose and pulled Jemma up with her. Without another word, Skye pulled off her nightshirt and tugged down her boxers. When she moved to pick up her scattered nightclothes, Jemma cleared her throat.

 

Skye looked at her. “Are you okay?” she asked, concerned.

 

Jemma kept her eyes focused on the floor. “I’m fine. But may I…serve you?” Jemma whispered.

 

Skye put a finger under Jemma’s chin so she could tilt Jemma’s face up to meet hers. She pressed herself full-length against Jemma, first brushing her lips against Jemma’s, then deepening and sweetening the kiss. She couldn’t imagine hurting Jemma, but she had read that any excess stimulation, including pleasure, could keep a submissive in subspace. When Jemma whimpered in the back of her throat, Skye broke the kiss and murmured in Jemma’s ear, “I’d like that. You are being such a good girl, Jemma.” Skye felt Jemma tremble a bit and Skye ran her hands soothingly over Jemma’s arms and her back. Then Skye stepped away. “Go ahead, Jemma. You have my permission.”

 

Jemma knelt gracefully again, picking up Skye’s nightshirt and boxers and folding them. She rose just as gracefully and tucked the clothing in one of Skye’s drawers. Done with her task, she knelt at Skye’s feet again.

 

Skye herself felt oddly calm. Horny as hell, yes, but calm. She loved the way the collar looked against Jemma’s skin; she loved the way Jemma knelt at her feet, not raising her eyes. Her girl. _Her_ girl. The thought came swiftly and intensely: _Mine_.

 

“Very good, Jemma,” she whispered, running a hand over Jemma’s hair again, wanting to praise and pet Jemma for being good as much as Jemma wanted to be good for her. “Now,” Skye said, “I want you to stand up and undress for me. You can fold your clothes and put them in the corner of the bunk.”

 

Jemma obeyed instantly, unbuttoning her shirt and slipping it off, and folding it carefully. She unbuttoned her pants and slid them down, stepping out of them before folding them as well. When she stood in simply her bra and panties (plain white cotton with a touch of lace and tiny bows—very Jemma, Skye thought to herself), Skye found herself saying, “Stop.”

 

Jemma froze, her eyes wide. Skye stroked Jemma’s face. “It’s all right, Jemma. I just want to look at you for a minute. You’re so incredibly beautiful, and right now, you belong to me.” Jemma was now looking down again but standing up straight, her arms at her sides. Skye ran her hands over Jemma’s bare skin, slowly walking around her, feeling Jemma tremble at her touch.

 

When Skye found herself facing Jemma again, she undid the clasp on the front of Jemma’s bra and tossed it on top of her folded clothes. She knelt in front of Jemma and tugged down her panties. Jemma carefully stepped out of them, allowing Skye to toss them on top of the pile of clothing. “There,” Skye said. “That’s much better.” Then, she gently ran two fingers between Jemma’s legs. Jemma gasped, but didn’t move. Skye chuckled softly and rose to her feet, sucking the moisture off her fingers. “You are such a good girl, Jemma. You’re so wet already. Is that for me?” Skye murmured.

 

Jemma, trembling and panting, could only nod. She heard Skye say, “Is it getting hard to talk, Jemma?” Jemma nodded again. She felt light-headed and part of her knew that what was happening to her was purely a chemical reaction having to do with epinephrine, endorphins, and the like, but another part of her wondered at the other sensations she was feeling—the love, the _need_ to please Skye, and the calm she felt at not being in charge. She knew instinctively that Skye wouldn’t do anything to harm her.

 

Skye opened a bottle of water and held it to Jemma’s lips. “I want you to take a few swallows, okay?” Skye murmured to Jemma, stroking her back. Jemma obeyed, and the trembling in her limbs seemed to ease. Skye put the bottle back on the nightstand. “That’s my good girl,” Skye whispered, running her hands up and down Jemma’s back and buttocks. She heard Jemma sigh and stepped closer so Jemma could rest her head on Skye’s shoulder and so their bodies were pressed tightly together.

 

Skye closed her eyes, gently rocking Jemma back and forth. She felt Jemma’s breathing even out. “I want to…may I please you?” Skye heard Jemma whisper.

 

Skye kissed her cheek. “Of course,” she replied, releasing her hold on Jemma. Jemma knelt at Skye’s feet again, pressed a kiss to the skin just below Skye’s navel, and then nuzzled between Skye’s thighs.

 

Skye inhaled sharply, but parted her legs to grant Jemma easier access. Jemma gently parted the wet folds of skin with her tongue and her fingers, then fastened her lips around Skye’s clitoris.

 

Skye gasped and swayed a bit, but found Jemma’s arms supporting her. She sank her hands into Jemma’s hair, tugging gently. Jemma whimpered and suckled harder, using the flat of her tongue the way she knew Skye loved. “Oh, God, Jemma…such a good girl…my good girl…oh, God… _mine_!” Skye panted hoarsely as she came against Jemma’s mouth and tongue.

 

Skye dropped to her knees so she could fasten her mouth over Jemma’s, tasting the evidence of her own desire on Jemma’s lips and tongue. She ran her hands over the silky skin of Jemma’s breasts, playing with the nipples until they were hard, tiny peaks. Skye let one hand slip between Jemma’s legs, easing one, then two fingers inside Jemma, pumping gently. Skye broke the kiss and panting, she whispered in Jemma’s ear, “I want you to get on the bed on your hands and knees. Can you do that for me?”

 

Jemma nodded and quickly obeyed. Skye rose, opened her nightstand drawer, and pulled out Jemma’s vibrator. Skye gently stroked Jemma’s back and thighs, and eased the vibrator’s tapered end into Jemma. She heard Jemma’s sudden intake of breath as she turned the vibrator on its lowest setting. She stood next to Jemma, firmly placing her left hand on Jemma’s neck while manipulating the vibrator with her right hand.

 

Jemma found herself shaking and panting, trying not to move, trying not to make a sound. She wanted to be good so badly, but it was getting harder and harder not to move her hips against the vibrator. She heard a soft, mewling sound, almost like a kitten, and realized it was coming from her mouth. She felt Skye press down on her neck a little harder and she heard Skye murmur, “It’s okay, Jemma…I’m right here, and you’re being such a good girl for me…If you have to, you can move your hips.”

 

“Thank you,” Jemma panted, and began to rock her hips back and forth in time to the motion of the vibrator within her. Then she felt Skye turn the vibrator up to its second setting and she felt her hips start to snap back and forth as Skye moved it at just the right angle inside her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Suddenly the vibrator was on its highest setting and she spread her knees apart, not caring what she looked like, her hips chasing the vibrator. She could feel Skye’s hand on the back of her neck, grounding her, and Skye sped up her motions with her other hand, pressing the vibrator all the way in so the base pressed rhythmically against Jemma’s clitoris. Jemma’s head snapped up, her eyes shut tight, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

 

“You can talk if you need to,” she heard Skye say, as if from a great distance, and the next thing she knew, her mouth was taking over.

 

“ _Please_ , Skye, please let me come…I’ll be so good, I promise, but please…please…I need…need—oh _God_!” she whispered low and harsh, and then she was coming, every muscle in her body seizing, the muscles in her core clamping down like a vise on the vibrator, and she was coming again, tears running down her face in relief.

 

Her limbs wouldn’t hold her and she collapsed onto the bed, her breath hitching as she felt Skye gently remove the vibrator. And then Skye was there, her Skye, _her_ Skye who always took care of her, her Skye who was wrapping a blanket around her, kissing her face, and whispering how she was such a good girl, so beautiful, so amazing, and then Skye was simply whispering, “I love you,” over and over and over again while she rocked Jemma in her arms.

 

Jemma was a little amazed when Skye pulled out a small package of cookies and another of dried apple slices. Skye made no move to take off the collar, and Jemma found that she didn’t want it removed. She wanted to belong to Skye as long as possible. Skye rocked her and fed her the cookies and apple slices and helped her drink from the bottle of water until everything was gone. Jemma let her head rest against Skye’s shoulder and sighed in contentment.

 

Skye ran her fingers through Jemma’s hair. She hadn’t quite known what to expect when she had given the collar to Jemma, but she couldn’t help chuckling softly.

 

Jemma looked up at her with a quizzical expression on her face.

 

“I’m not laughing at you, or me, or us, or what we just did,” Skye reassured her. “I was just thinking that you’re amazing, and you’re _mine_ , and now I know why Dominant partners want to show off their Submissive partners. You’re gorgeous, and phenomenal, and…you want to belong to _me_.” Skye closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Jemma’s temple. She felt Jemma’s arms go around her neck.

 

“I love you and I trust you to keep me safe,” Jemma replied. “I love…belonging to you.” Jemma laughed softly. “Once I had that collar on, I wouldn’t have noticed anyone else but you, even if we had been smack in the middle of the Hub. The…headspace I go into when wearing a collar, at least with you, is…it’s…a feeling of being completely safe, of knowing you…cherish me. Now I know why so many Submissives say that it’s an honor to serve, and to serve well. I want to care for you as much as you want to care for me.”

 

They sat like that until Skye noticed Jemma’s eyes starting to close. “Come on, beautiful girl,” Skye whispered. Time for bed.” She stopped, making sure Jemma was paying attention. “I’m going to take off the collar, but I want you to put it away, okay?” Jemma smiled and nodded, sitting up so Skye could take the collar from around her neck. When she was done, Skye kissed Jemma’s neck, and handed the collar to Jemma. Wordlessly, Jemma got up and tucked the collar in a safe place in one of Skye’s drawers and pulled out two sets of nightclothes. They helped one another get ready for bed and Skye slipped an arm around Jemma once they were settled against one another.

 

Jemma pressed her lips to Skye’s collarbone. “Yours,” Jemma whispered, already slipping into sleep.

 

“Mine,” Skye whispered in response, kissing Jemma’s temple, then sighing in contentment.

 

“Always?”

 

“Always.”

 

Then there was nothing but the sound of soft breathing in the darkness.

 

 

_“The heart is like a garden. It can grow compassion or fear, resentment or love. What seeds will you plant there?”_

_\--The Buddha_


End file.
